<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weight of the Weapon by PrinceKapitan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863469">The Weight of the Weapon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan'>PrinceKapitan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Cause Chloé Doesn't Know If She Wants This, F/F, Good Friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Snarky Kagami Tsurugi, Tomoe Needs To Ease The Fuck Up, discomfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé challenges Kagami to a kendo match in a losing effort, despite the loss Kagami develops an interest in the blonde's feisty nature and decides to play with her a little bit. When Chloé learns the swordswoman is interested in her she is intrigued, but hesitant, unsure if she can take being with someone who bested her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not gonna lie I'm actually not a fan of this pairing, the reasons for people wanting it disturb me and it feels too "pair the spares" for me. I'm only really doing it to see if I can write for it. I personally prefer Chlonette as much as I'm probably gonna get flak for saying that. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the story and if you like Chlogami, you'll likely enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami Tsurugi was anything but unmotivated. With a hardass mom and a tough social life, she put her energy into the thing she was best at: swordplay. Put a sword in her hand and you’re in for a fight. She was more than exceptional at both fencing and kendo. The only person to have ever beaten her was her love interest and rival Adrien Agreste. Even so, he still lost to her a fair amount of times.</p><p>One day Adrien and his friend Chloé Bourgeois, the prideful daughter of Paris’ mayor watched her fight. In one fell swoop she had defeated her opponent in a kendo match. Adrien found this impressive as usual. Chloé however was harder to please. “Oh come on, that girl wasn’t even trying.”</p><p>Adrien snickered. “I don’t know Chlo, she’s no lightweight.”</p><p>“I could beat her no problem.” The blonde stood up. “Hey sword girl! Yeah I’m talking to you!”</p><p>Kagami glanced up at her, bewildered at her bravado. She did not reply, she was taking in the sight of this girl challenging her.</p><p>Adrien attempted to calm his stubborn friend down. “Chloé, you should really watch it, Kagami’s pretty tough,” he uttered.</p><p>Chloé scoffed. “Tough? Well I’m tough as nails Adrien and that’s better than tough.”</p><p>Kagami simply held her hand out and gestured for Chloé to come down to the ring. In an arrogant huff, Chloé came down to meet the swordswoman face to face. “You really wanna do this? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hold a sword before.”</p><p>“I’ve had practice with my Adrikins.”</p><p>“How long have you been practicing?” Kagami asked.</p><p>“What does that have to do with it? I’m naturally talented,” the blonde bragged.</p><p>“Then get ready, I’ll let you,” Kagami chirped.</p><p>Chloé got ready for the match, but whilst doing so Adrien hurried down the steps to talk to Kagami. “Go easy on Chloé,” he said, “she doesn’t know who she’s facing, please don’t hurt her.”</p><p>Kagami smiled at Adrien. “Don’t worry, I’ll use exactly as much force as I need.” </p><p>She patted the model on the back in an attempt to reassure him. But Adrien wasn’t worried about Chloé losing the fight or even her getting hurt. He was worried about how she’d handle defeat. The model went back to his seat and prepared for the worst.</p><p>As Chloé got herself ready for the fight, Kagami stepped out and put on her blindfold.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Am I too utterly gorgeous for those eyes?” The blonde asked.</p><p>Kagami didn’t reply, she took her stance and prepared for the fight.</p><p>“Begin!” The referee said.</p><p>Chloé’s first instinct was to strike head on, but with each swing Kagami dodged. It was as if she could see what she was doing even through that blindfold. Each swing Chloé took ended up missing. After about seventeen swings Kagami struck her, scoring the point. The score now 1-0, Chloé readied herself once more. “You just got lucky!”</p><p>“Did I?” Kagami replied, uncharacteristically smiling.</p><p>Chloé gripped her shinai tighter, ready to go all out. She took wild swings at faster speeds. Kagami continued to dodge, but was unsure on when to strike. She danced around the ring and in a fell swoop removed her blindfold in order to see. Chloé flinched and Kagami struck her once more, winning the match 2-0.</p><p>The blonde was dumbstruck. Kagami won the match almost effortlessly. As Chloé walked away, the swordswoman called out to her. “You made me take off my blindfold!”</p><p>Chloé turned back and sneered. “So what, I could’ve beaten you! In fact I want a rematch!” Kagami snickered. “Oh you think this is funny don’t you?!</p><p>“I think you’re funny,” Kagami replied mid-chuckle.</p><p>Chloé struck a triumphant pose. “Well of course I am, people adore me.”</p><p>The swordswoman leaned in, whispering to her. “See me in a bit. I can give you some advice.”</p><p>Chloé was annoyed. She angrily discarded her gear and went to wash up, having worked up an unwanted sweat from the fight. As she was doing so Kagami came in. “Adrien really taught you how to swing a sword.”</p><p>“You beat me, why are you praising me?!” Chloé yelled.</p><p>Kagami stepped towards her. “You not only made me remove my blindfold, but you also made me dodge more than anyone ever has. I don’t think I’ve had this much of a rush since my sparring matches with Adrien.”</p><p>“So you admit I’m amazing? I figured you would,” Chloé huffed.</p><p>The swordswoman was eating up every second of this. “Why do you make me feel so… so… happy?”</p><p>Chloé growled at her. “Happy? Well you make me wanna wipe that smug grin off your face!”</p><p>“Wipe it with your lips then?” Kagami joked, puckering up for a kiss.</p><p>“What?!” Chloé stepped back. It would seem she was put off by Kagami’s awkward flirting.</p><p>“Unless… you’d rather not?” Kagami said in a disappointed tone, but still grinning.</p><p>Chloé was running out of comebacks, Kagami kept throwing her words back at her, still maintaining her confidence, still ready for more, still… FUCKING SMILING. “And I thought Dupain-Cheng was annoying, but you’re on a whole other level.”</p><p>The blonde packed up to leave, but Kagami blocked the entrance. “You know I’ll still take that kiss, it’s the key to the door I am currently being.”</p><p>“Move, before I move you myself!” Chloé yelled.</p><p>“Fine, no key.” She stepped out of Chloé’s way. “Oops, I appear to have been unlocked this whole time. You know I never did give you those tips.”</p><p>Chloé scoffed. “As if I need them.”</p><p>Kagami shook her head, stepping back into the doorway. “Oh but I think you do. See your stance was good, but you were flailing your shinai like a chainsaw or a golf club. And as a result you became easier to read. Your aggression is good, but your recklessness causes it to remain unfocused. Now think about what I just said and try to strike me.”</p><p>“Hit you? You want me to hit you?” Chloé questioned.</p><p>“Try and move me from this doorway, c’mon. Kiss or kill, pick one.” Kagami ushered. </p><p>“With my fist? I’m not doing that, my hands are beautiful.” The blonde said, holding them out to admire for herself.</p><p>Kagami's eyes went up and down Chloé's body like an elevator. “Like the rest of you.”</p><p>Chloé rolled her eyes. “Oh fuck it!” She placed her hands on Kagami’s cheeks and gave her a long and passionate kiss on the lips. “Now will you move?!”</p><p>Kagami's heart had just about set off fireworks. “You know, you could’ve said please and I would’ve moved. They say manners kill, but with you it appears to kill you to use them.”</p><p>Chloé growled. “Yeah yeah, you got your kiss what else? Am I supposed to be that sugary sweet ‘oh I love sparkles and sunshine type?’ Is that what you want?!”</p><p>“No, I think I like my girlfriend just the way she is,” Kagami snickered.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! First off, I am not your girlfriend, and second, if I was I wouldn’t like it,” Chloe huffed.</p><p>Kagami snorted, trying to stifle a laugh. “How do you know? You’ve never dated me.”</p><p>Chloé looked her dead in the eye. “I don’t need to, I don’t love you, that kiss never happened and you are utterly ridiculous.”</p><p>“Then why are you still talking to me? For someone as ‘utterly ridiculous’ as I am you sure seem to love giving me attention.” Kagami had remained quite calm throughout all of this.</p><p>“Because you won’t leave me alone!” Chloé yelled. “I should kick your ass here and now.”</p><p>Kagami wasn’t the least bit intimidated by Chloé. “And yet you chose to kiss me, I honestly enjoyed that more. You didn’t?”</p><p>Chloé rolled her eyes once more. “No it was vile! I hated it!”</p><p>Kagami feigned a sad face. “That’s a shame, I think you were a fairly good kisser even if your kendo needs work.”</p><p>The blonde began to get defensive. “Fairly good? I am exceptional!”</p><p>Kagami smirked a bit more. “I dunno, that last one was a little…” But just as she said that, Chloé pulled her into another kiss, the swordswoman began kissing back. “...I was gonna say cute.”</p><p>Chloé’s face was crimson red. “Well of course, it was. You were kissing me after all.”</p><p>“Boastful as ever, you know next week we can have that rematch. But may we have a date before that? I bet next time you might actually get a point.” Kagami quipped, leaning in.</p><p>Chloé began to finally calm down. “Well I suppose if you got an eye for me you have some taste. But we date in private, if my mom ever found out I was… I was...”</p><p>“Into girls?” Kagami asked.</p><p>“Yes, she’d hate me for it. Said it’s a disgrace to the Bourgeois name.” </p><p>Kagami placed her hand on Chloé’s shoulder. “My mom’s hard on me too, expects me to live up to these high expectations, if I were to lose in front of her I doubt I’d ever be free to do anything.”</p><p>“Don’t take that shit, bite back at her! Works with my daddy when he starts bossing me around, the only way to keep yourself from being stepped on is to step on them first!” Chloé insisted.</p><p>Kagami cocked a brow. “I like that. I just might try it.”</p><p>With that the two met Adrien. “Hey, you two did pretty good out there.”</p><p>Kagami smiled. “She’s not too bad, you know she actually made me take off my blindfold.”</p><p>“Of course I did, now you can see how amazing I am,” Chloé bragged.</p><p>“That I can,” Kagami held her arm affectionately.</p><p>Chloé gasped. “Not in front of Adrien,” She whispered.</p><p>Adrien giggled, realizing what was going on. “I didn’t see a thing, guess now I’m wearing the blindfold.”</p><p>Chloé still felt uncomfortable with Kagami, unsure if she wanted to be with her or if she was only doing it because the swordswoman somewhat scared her. Either way it definitely made her feel less on her high horse. Perhaps this is what Chloé needed, it was out of her comfort zone and it’s not like Kagami was intending to make her feel awkward. Nonetheless that’s what she was doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning broke and Kagami woke up, ecstatic from last night’s match. She was definitely eager for her date with Chloé, but first she had to get through today. “Kagami!” Her mother yelled. The girl stepped downstairs. “You have fencing lessons today, I hope you’re ready.” </p><p>She got ready, got in the car and headed off. Ready for another day. Thinking about the upcoming date. She called Marinette, hoping she could help her out. Unfortunately, her phone went to voicemail as she was busy designing a suit. Nevertheless, once the beep went off she spoke. “Hey Marinette, I have something planned and I was wondering if we could talk about it later. I have a date and I’m a little nervous so I figured I’d talk to a friend. Talk to you later bye,” the girl slumped in her seat.</p><p>Chloé on the other hand was in the midst of punching her bed. “I can’t believe it! I can’t believe it!” She yelled. “Who does that girl think she is?! Asking me on a date?! Why me?! Why would anyone want to go out with me if I lose to them!” She chucked her pillow across the room. Sabrina, who was watching, narrowly dodged it.</p><p>“Maybe she just got lucky Chloé, I mean you beat me lots of times,” the redhead said, attempting to cheer her hysterical friend up.</p><p>“But you’re Sabrina! This girl is someone else! If I do this date she’ll think she can trap me, if not she’ll think I’m weak and it’ll make me look bad!” The blonde whimpered in her other pillow. “What do I do?” She uttered weakly.</p><p>“I say do it Chloé! Show her you’re the boss.”</p><p>“You’re right Sabrina. If I go on this date I can make her love me instead of the other way around!” Chloé said, failing to realize she had already done that. “She thinks she can play mind games with me?! She’s dead wrong!”</p><p>The school day was odd and unusual, Chloé hadn’t made a sound all class. This confused everyone. Usually she made quite the racket, but her mind was too fixated on her loss to Kagami to really care about anyone else.</p><p>“Hey what’s up with Chloé?” Nino asked quietly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Adrien asked back.</p><p>“She’s all fidgety and she looks like she’s seen a ghost.” The DJ noticed her twiddling her thumbs and looking around.</p><p>“Guess she’s nervous about her date,” the model replied.</p><p>“Who’s she going out with?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“Probably someone who paid her to fake it,” Alya chimed in.</p><p>“She told me not to tell,” Adrien replied.</p><p>“Well whoever it is I hope they can handle Chloé,” Marinette replied.</p><p>Sabrina began massaging her, her breathing had become heavy, she was shaking and her mouth was agape as if she was ready to let out a loud scream. She was clearly a bundle of nerves, unfortunately Sabrina’s efforts to calm her down proved in vain.</p><p>“May I be excused? I need to use the bathroom,” Marinette asked.</p><p>“Yes Marinette,” Miss Bustier replied. She went out, on the way noticing a message from Kagami on her phone. She listened to it and realized who Chloé’s date was. “Kagami? Chloe? Dating?!” She said to herself. Now she had realized why Chloé was so nervous.</p><p>In class, Chloé’s anxiety had increased to the max. Finally Adrien looked over and asked. “Hey Chlo, you feeling okay?” She nervously nodded at him, breathing as if she just ran a marathon. “Wanna talk after class?” He asked, she nodded again.</p><p>“Kind of not like Chloé to be so shaky,” Nino pointed out.</p><p>“She’s just got the jitters Nino, plus Ka--” Chloé quickly shushed him and he corrected himself. “Ka--Ka--Clearly she’s sick of waiting.”</p><p>Marinette returned and gazed at Chloé, who was pale in the face and clearly anxious. “Hope Kagami doesn’t kill her by the end of this,” Marinette thought to herself. She had never seen Chloé nervous before, much less THIS nervous. The rest of the day was pretty mundane, Marinette kept her eye on Chloé to make sure no akumas came near her, thinking her anxiousness might be a cause. Once the bell rang Chloé broke out to the door full sprint, leapt into her limo and scrambled to get in her seat properly. Sabrina slowly followed in. Her phone rang and it was from Adrien.</p><p>She answered, “Hey, Adrikins.”</p><p>“Hey Chlo, you kind of ran off before we could talk.”</p><p>“In front of the school, are you mad?! What if they laugh at me?!” Chloe uttered nervously in a whispered shout.</p><p>Adrien chuckled. “Only you can turn pre-date jitters into a soap opera.”</p><p>“It’s one of my many talents,” she said nervously.</p><p>“Look about Kagami--”</p><p>“What about Kagami? No one needs to know about Kagami right? I mean she’s nothing anyway, she beat me like one time, not like it’ll happen again right? RIGHT?!” Chloé sputtered frantically.</p><p>“This date isn’t a contest Chloé, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Adrien replied. “Did losing to her bother you that much?”</p><p>Chloé finally calmed down, dejected. “She made it look so easy.”</p><p>“Chlo, just spend the night with her, I doubt it’ll be as bad as you think it’ll be. Or you could just cancel the date. Either way, don’t act like you don’t have a choice. Because you do.”</p><p>The girl smiled. “Thanks Adrikins.” She hung up, feeling much better.</p><p>Marinette meanwhile dialed Kagami, who had just finished class. “Hey Marinette,” she answered.</p><p>“Hey Kagami, you tried to call me earlier, but I wasn’t there. Wanna talk now?”</p><p>“Yeah, hey I got this date with…”</p><p>“...Chloé I know.”</p><p>“Wait you know? How?” Kagami asked.</p><p>“Adrien said she had a date, but didn’t say who, then I saw your message and I put two and two together. You should’ve seen her today, she looked like she had bedhead or something.”</p><p>Kagami tapped her phone. “I didn’t mean to make her so afraid of me, it’s just we had a match last night and I beat her. But something about her, I liked her feistiness.”</p><p>“Typical Chloé. She’s as stubborn as a mule, she likes to think she’s unbeatable,” Marinette quipped.</p><p>Kagami held her phone closer. “Well I’m kind of nervous too, and I was hoping I could ask you for advice Marinette.”</p><p>“Well, I’d say just take it as it goes. She’s bound to ease up once it actually starts and I bet you will too. I’d tell you more, but that’s all I got,” she suggested sheepishly.</p><p>“Thanks Marinette, actually can I ask one more favor?”</p><p>“What is it?” Marinette asked.</p><p>As Kagami told her, Chloé’s limo pulled up to the Tsurugi house. She walked in, trying to swallow her pride like a giant rock. “I’m… ready,” she struggled to even get those words out. 
“So where are we going? Remember we can’t be seen!”</p><p>“I asked a friend to keep us secret, ready babe?”</p><p>Chloé felt her insides in a knot. “Yeah…,” she uttered sheepishly, “but don’t call me babe, we’re not girlfriends!”</p><p>“Not... yet,” Kagami snarked.</p><p>The two were driven to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Chloé looked up in disgust. “Dupain-Cheng? You’re friends with her?!”</p><p>“Yep and she’s gonna keep her lips sealed about this, obviously we can’t hide at my place and yours is off limits. Figured no one would look here.” Chloé was impressed, Kagami had planned 2 steps ahead.</p><p>“Well obviously my intelligence is beginning to rub off on you,” Chloé bragged.</p><p>“Smart, beautiful, feisty,” Kagami replied, rolling her finger around Chloé’s hair and lightly kissing her on the cheek. She looked ready to eat the blonde up right then and there.</p><p>“Thought you were taking me to dinner first,” She joked cheekily.</p><p>With that the two sat down and enjoyed a casual conversation. Marinette constantly brought the two food and pastries. They seemed to hit it off pretty well. Marinette noticed Chloé wasn’t the trainwreck she saw in class today, Kagami seemed uncharacteristically happy too.</p><p>“I told you, you’d ease up,” Marinette said calmly, “both of you.” She winked at Chloé, who rolled her eyes.</p><p>Kagami turned to Chloé. “Be yourself, I demand it,” she smiled.</p><p>“You don’t get to demand anything, I demand you be yourself,” Chloé sharply replied.</p><p>Suddenly Kagami’s phone went off to a message from her mother. ‘Kagami where are you?! I called you hours ago!’ The message read. “It’s my mom, she’s mad because I didn’t let her know I was going out. Not that I ever do anyway.”</p><p>Chloé cocked a brow. “What? That is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! My daddy lets me go out whenever I want, and when he doesn’t I just sneak out. It’s not like he can keep an eye on me anyway, he’s got his mayor things to do.”</p><p>“I’ve never told my mom off, I wish I could do it the way you do it,” Kagami admired.</p><p>“Bite her before she can bite you, it’s not like she’ll expect it. And if she’s too blind to see--”</p><p>“Actually… She is blind. Legally,” Kagami interrupted, “but I’m not and if you hadn’t made me remove my blindfold, I couldn’t have seen how cute you are.”</p><p>“Wow, she’s obsessed with me,” Chloé thought to herself. “Either way get her back. My mom might not love me, but that doesn’t stop me from being myself as much as miss goodie two-shoes over there tries to prevent that.”</p><p>“Hey!” Marinette yelled, “I just wanted you to be nicer.”</p><p>“Yeah that got you really far with Lila didn’t it?” Chloé snipped.</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Touché.”</p><p>“Lila?” Kagami asked.</p><p>“Oh she’s just some petty rich girl who everyone thinks is so fun and perfect. She couldn’t beat me in anything.” Chloé said.</p><p>“She’s got it in for me,” Marinette explained, "all because I can see through her lies.”</p><p>“Which she wouldn’t have been if you kept that big mouth shut,” Chloé pointed out.</p><p>Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed. “Maybe I can pay this Lila a visit,” she suggested, but thought of something better, “actually, maybe she could face you at kendo or fencing.”</p><p>Chloé threw her hand up. “Why? It’s not like she could beat me… oooooohhhhhhhh,” she realized Lila wouldn’t stand a chance against her and could be disproven about being one of the best.</p><p>“She’d probably just fake one of her injuries,” Marinette complained.</p><p>“Then I’ll just have to injure her for real,” Chloé mischievously suggested.</p><p>“I mean you still need to face me right Chlo?”</p><p>“Chlo? Only Adrien’s allowed to call me Chlo!” The blonde affirmed.</p><p>Kagami giggled. “Well in that case may I?”</p><p>“Fine,” she uttered, “drop the e, think of me.” Kagami giggled again.</p><p>Marinette stepped out to let the two finish their date in peace. “I’d say it’s turning out good Tikki,” she told her kwami.</p><p>“It’s so cute Marinette, nice to see love blossoming.”</p><p>“To be honest I was half worried they were gonna flip the bakery over, but Kagami’s my friend and Chloé… well… Chloé... isn’t the worst person I’ve ever met. So figured why not help play matchmaker?” She looked inside to see them laughing at the other’s familial situation. She texted Adrien. “It’s going good,” the text said.</p><p>The boy texted back. “Glad it did, good thing they didn’t flip the bakery over or something.”</p><p>Marinette blushed. “He repeated my words Tikki!” As she said that the two came out, holding hands.</p><p>Kagami smiled at the baker girl. “Thanks for letting us hang here Marinette."</p><p>“I suppose it wasn’t a complete waste,” Chloé snarked, “I mean I suppose you’re not horrible company, just... sort of bad,” she told Kagami.</p><p>“Stubborn as always,” Marinette noted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two girls walked out of the bakery, Chloé still very much reluctant to allow Kagami’s PDA. “You don’t need to lean on me, I’m not a crutch!” Chloé irately snipped.</p><p>“Your face is red, your heart rate is going, I see you averting my gaze, I know you like it. But if it really bugs you that much, I’ll stop,” Kagami replied, analyzing her date's reaction.</p><p>“It’s not that, it’s just…," she began, but as she was about to speak, a familiar voice called out.</p><p>“Hey, Kagami! Nice seeing you tonight, did mommy let you out of the house?” The voice was her ex-classmate.</p><p>“Hello, Jayla, didn’t know you were back,” Kagami's tone seemed submissive.</p><p>“Well I didn’t think I’d bump into you, fancy a rematch?” She suggested arrogantly. “Oh wait, you probably can’t because you’d wuss out like last time!”</p><p>“Please, like she’d ever be afraid of you,” Chloé chimed in, “you’re probably about as good as you dress, which is awful, utterly awful!”</p><p>“Chloé, stop,” Kagami uttered nervously.</p><p>“Are you threatening me, Goldilocks? Hey, Kagami, who’s the loud mouth?” Jayla asked, looking ready to burst out laughing.</p><p>Chloé didn’t know why, but seeing Kagami threatened by this person she perceived as nobody really got under her skin. “Why should it matter who I am? You can find out when I wipe the floor with you!” Kagami tugged at the blonde’s sleeve, practically begging for her to stop. Chloé, however, wasn’t backing down. “You want a challenge? Bring it, bitch!” She yelled.</p><p>Jayla simply cackled. “So you want me to take you down? Then I’ll wipe the floor with Kagami here. Oh, and sweetie? I’ve never lost a fencing match, so let that sink in.” She walked off, looking forward to this new opponent.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what you just did?!” Kagami asked, uncharacteristically concerned.</p><p>“No I don’t, but come next fencing match she’s gonna get it!” Chloé yelled.</p><p>“You just challenged the world fencing champion to a fencing match!” Chloé’s eyes suddenly widened and her jaw dropped.</p><p>“Champion?” She asked.</p><p>“I’ve fought her many times and I could never beat her. She’s been the hurdle that’s kept me from winning championships,” she placed her hand on Chloé’s shoulder, “and now she’s going to destroy you.”</p><p>Chloé’s worry quickly faded upon remembering that she was challenged. “Destroy me? Pfft, I’m not scared of her,” She said, keeping her confidence up.</p><p>“You couldn’t beat me, and I couldn’t beat her. Do you get what I am saying?” Kagami asked.</p><p>“I don’t care, I’m not gonna let her talk to you like that,” Chloé answered, her eyes re-widening when she realized what she had just said.</p><p>Kagami took a breath and smiled. “No wonder I like you, you never back down,” she kissed the blonde on the cheek, “thanks for standing up for me.”</p><p>Cheeks once again the color of crimson, she rolled her eyes. “Don’t think about it too much,” the two headed home satisfied with tonight, but before heading into her room Chloé whispered into Kagami’s ear. “Don’t… tell… anyone. But I think I love you,” She said sternly.</p><p>“It’s our secret, not mine,” Kagami replied, “I love you too.”</p><p>Chloé smiled, but became stern upon noticing someone walking down the hall. “Well, I guess you’re not a complete waste of my time. Off with you now,” she winked at the swordswoman.</p><p>Kagami winked back and left for home, while Chloé went into her room to meet Sabrina, who was anxious about the turn out. She expected the blonde to yell at her, but to her surprise she simply plopped on her bed, arms spread and eyes to the ceiling. “Hello, Sabrina,” she uttered.</p><p>“Are you okay, Chloé?” The redhead asked nervously.</p><p>“I suppose I am, I’m going to put a snotty little brat in her place in the next fencing tournament.”</p><p>“What’s her name?” Sabrina asked.</p><p>“I don’t remember, Janey or Janice or Juliet or… Just some random bitch.”</p><p>Sabrina gasped. “You mean Jayla Yoshida?!”</p><p>“Yeah, that weirdo.”</p><p>“She’s scary, Chloé, she ended up hurting an opponent badly during a match,” Sabrina whimpered.</p><p>“Well I—” But just as she was about to answer, her phone rang. It was Marinette. “Ugh, Dupain-Cheng what does she want?” She answered. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Marinette yelled, having heard of the altercation from one of Kagami’s texts.</p><p>“Hi Chloé, how are you doing Chloé, thanks for not flipping your bakery over Chloé. Can you elaborate?” The blonde asked snidely.</p><p>“Jayla Yoshida?! Are you kidding me?!” She yelled. “That girl’s going to make a kabob out of you! Did you ever hear of that one girl who went up against her?!” Marinette yelled, her voice getting louder with each question.</p><p>“How is it everyone has heard of this Jay-Z bitch except for me?” Chloé asked.</p><p>“Let me explain,” Marinette said. “Jayla is a world champion, and pretty ruthless. Unfortunately, she got her medal stripped after she was suspected of intentionally injuring another fencer.” She scrolled down the girl’s profile page. “Jayla Yoshida, Age: 15. Height: 5’7, Weight: 125 lbs, was denied a gold medal after suspected of injuring her opponent with the intention of harm, suspended until further notice, suspension recently lifted,” Marinette read.</p><p>“Intentional harm isn’t allowed in matches, but Jayla doesn’t care. Losing that medal ticked her off enough that when she faced the girl who got it instead, she ended up knocking her helmet off and blinding her in her left eye. Point is, she doesn’t care about winning anymore, she’ll try and hurt you just for fun. You didn’t happen to challenge her, did you?”</p><p>Chloé gulped a bit, but attempted to maintain her haughty attitude. “I’m... not scared. Utterly not scared. Why does it matter, anyway?”</p><p>“Kagami’s mom forced her to go to matches and fight her. This girl is nothing but bad news. You fight her, it's not gonna end well,” Marinette worried.</p><p>“I guess I should thank you for your concern, Dupain-Cheng, but you can drop it. I’ll be fine and Jane Skellington or whatever won’t beat me. Goodnight,” She snapped, hanging up the phone abruptly.</p><p>___</p><p>Morning broke and Kagami slid out of bed. “Kagami!” Her mom yelled.</p><p>“Yes, mother?” Kagami asked.</p><p>“Where were you last night? You came home late!” She yelled.</p><p>Remembering what Chloé said before, she scowled and raised her voice. “I was out being a teenage girl, mother,” her tone mimicked.</p><p>“You were out after curfew! I don’t let you out just so you can abuse that privilege,” she yelled.</p><p>Kagami looked at her mom sternly. “Mother, I am old enough to do what I want, when I want.”</p><p>“If you are late to your lesson, there won’t be anymore going out. Got it?” </p><p>“Whatever,” Kagami huffed.</p><p>At school word got out about Chloé’s match with Jayla. The first person who approached her was Adrien. “Chloé, I think you might’ve taken it a bit too far. Jayla Yoshida is world class. You’re not bad Chloé, but you’re nowhere near her level.”</p><p>“What did you expect me to do, Adrikins? Back down? I had to look good somehow.”</p><p>“Just don’t get hurt is all I ask. Jayla’s a killer.”</p><p>Chloé smiled at him. “Right, Adrikins,” before she knew it she received a text from Kagami. </p><p>
  <i>KTsu (8:21 am): Gym, after school, don’t be late! *heart emoji*</i><br/>
<i>TheOnlyQueenBee (8:22 am): Yeah, yeah, fine.</i><br/>
<i>KTsu (8:22 am): Do you want her to slaughter you?</i>
</p><p><span class="u">“Man, she’s pushy,”</span> Chloé thought to herself.</p><p>
  <i>TheOnlyQueenBee (8:23 am): Okay I will train with you. *wink emoji*</i>
</p><p>Adrien caught sight of the text. “I can handle myself!” Chloé said to him.</p><p>“Yeah, but it wouldn’t hurt to get some pointers,” Adrien noted.</p><p>“Fine. For you, Adrikins,” Chloé insisted.</p><p>“I noticed that wink emoji,” Adrien said in a sly tone.</p><p>Chloé’s face went red. “Don’t think too much about it.”</p><p>The school day came and went, nothing really eventful happening aside from the occasional chat about Chloé’s fight. She approached the doors and noticed Max having gotten to them first.</p><p>“Max? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Chloé, Markov’s taking lessons from Kagami. I just came to pick him up.”</p><p>“That tin can? Lessons?!”</p><p>“Yes see, training with Kagami gives him a 95% chance of success if he ever needed to defend himself. Why are you here, Chloé?”</p><p>“To train too, I guess,” she muttered, “should I even ask why that thing even needs to wield a sword?”</p><p>“Can never be too sure, by the way I heard you two were dating. I’m happy for you Chloé,” The boy chirped. He was quickly met with a stern glare.</p><p>“Not a word,” She uttered.</p><p>Max stepped back. “Uhh, okay then.”</p><p>“How did you even find out anyway?” She whispered.</p><p>“Markov detected it in one of his lessons, I improved his hardware to analyze thought patterns and she spent most of the match thinking of you.”</p><p>“Max?”</p><p>“Yeah, Chloé?”</p><p>“I hate you,” She uttered.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Markov would never use that against you, it’s not in his hardware,” Max said, awkwardly patting her on the back. The blonde simply growled, causing Max to take another step back.</p><p>The two stepped in to see Markov finishing his match. “That was a good match, Kagami,” The little robot chirped.</p><p>“Nice job, Markov,” Kagami replied, looking over to see Chloé and Max. “Are you ready?” She asked Chloé.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Chloé answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max and Markov took a seat on the nearby bench to watch Chloé and Kagami spar. “Good luck, Chloé!” The boy yelled. She waved him off and the duo started. Chloé attacked with her usual flurry of slashes. </p><p>“Easy to read, you’re still barreling at me like some kind of freight train.” With one swift movement Kagami caused the blonde to trip, but was quick to extend her hand. “Even the sturdiest of trains can be derailed if not careful… what are you doing?” The swordswoman asked, noticing Chloé taking the time to apply her makeup.</p><p>“I have to look good for when I take down Jane Skellington or whatever her name is, don't I?” Chloé snarked. Kagami groaned in frustration.</p><p>“You’re not taking this seriously.”</p><p>“Why should I? She’s such a loser.”</p><p>Kagami held her fencing sword to Chloé’s right eye. “You have very pretty eyes my sweet,” she said in a romantic tone, causing Chloé to blush.</p><p>“Oh please, you--,” but in an instant, Kagami’s tone turned from romancing to stern.</p><p>“Well Jayla doesn’t care if you do and I don’t want to see her make a kabob out of them, they’re much prettier in your head.” The blonde gulped nervously, put off by the swordswoman’s change in demeanor. “Now, take this seriously or I’m not training you anymore.”</p><p>“Okay, okay!” Chloé huffed, gripping her fencing sword tightly. She took another thunderous swing at Kagami, which unfortunately left her wide open to be tapped with the sword.</p><p>“Too much force!” Kagami scolded. Chloé grumbled, taking more swings. Each swing missed, Kagami was able to read her every movement. “You’re too predictable!”</p><p>Max watched in fear. “Do you think she’ll be okay Markov?”</p><p>“She’s wearing herself down trying to throw all of her rage into it, at this point she’s gonna wear herself down,” the robot noted.</p><p>“Again!” Kagami shouted, this time looking visibly more irritated at Chloé’s lack of progress. This time however, Chloé dropped her defensive stance and simply looked at her nails. “Focus!” Kagami yelled, but the blonde ignored her. <br/>Irritated, the swordswoman took a rough swing at the blonde, who began dodging. Evidently, she was losing her patience, but even so her swings and thrusts were more precise. Chloé put her ballet skills to good use and dodged many of Kagami’s swings, blocking each one. She was on the defensive, but Kagami’s technique was becoming more sloppy. Her irritation was getting the better of her, until Chloé managed to land a hit under her armpit. She blew a kiss to the swordswoman.</p><p>“I landed one,” she huffed triumphantly. </p><p>Kagami giggled, pleased with the blonde’s progress. “You always were good at mind games.”</p><p>“Wanna go again?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The two were on even ground now, Chloé managed to read Kagami’s movements just as well. Max was so enthralled he could barely keep track of who had hit who more. Even Markov couldn’t catch it.</p><p>“I can’t even read them, Chloé’s really picked up on it,” Markov awed.</p><p>“I’d love to see these two try this at the school dance.”</p><p>By the end of it the two were out of breath. Kagami’s face was crimson red as she took in the sight of the blonde’s fighting prowess. She never felt this way when sparring with Adrien, usually it was just mutual admiration for the other’s skill, but seeing Chloé’s fighting prowess, her heart always began racing, she could never stop smiling and her face was always red by the end of it. The truth was clear: Kagami Tsurugi was in love with Chloé Bourgeois, she was indeed the one. </p><p>Max picked up on this too, then again who was he gonna compare her to? Markov? “Well done you two!” He cheered, but they barely paid any attention to him. Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted when Jayla entered the gym.</p><p>“Well, it seems my competition has fallen… for each other.” Chloé simply glared at the girl, who returned the favor.</p><p>“I have the gym for another half hour Jayla!”</p><p>“Oh I know, I don’t mean to take time out of your little ‘date’,” she used air quotations, “I’m just here to let miss high and mighty know that she could train with me instead. If I’m gonna lay her flat I might as well build her up before I do, up to you goldilocks. Wanna train with a professional? Or a wannabe loser who rides her mommy’s coattails?”</p><p>Chloé marched up to the brunette, her last step before stopping was explosive one would think she’d shatter the gym floor with how hard it was. “Listen, Juggling Yoshi! I don’t have the time for you, I will never have the time for you! And I want you to know I don’t like you, at all! This next match is all you’ll be getting out of me! You’re ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Markov hid behind Max in terror.</p><p>“Wow, where’d you come up with that lame comeback? Your mommy teach it to you?” Before she knew it she was met with a resounding slap to the face. Kagami was quick to restrain Chloé before she could hurt Jayla any further. The blonde breathed heavily, clearly ready to tear the girl to pieces.</p><p>Jayla clutched her cheek and shot an arrogant smirk at the blonde. “Nice shot… Chloé,” the brunette put a frightening emphasis on the blonde’s name, “now I know I don’t have to hold back when I make a piñata out of you.” She swaggered out, Kagami barely managed to calm Chloé down, while Max was still shaking. He wasn’t even involved in any of this directly and it still frightened him.</p><p>“You okay Chlo?” Kagami wondered. She didn’t respond, Max got up and hesitantly walked to the break room. “I’ll get an ice pack for her hand.”</p><p>Chloé had felt it again, that familiar seething rage upon seeing Jayla. Except this time it made her angry enough to smash the whole gym. Marinette may have gotten under her skin from time to time, but never did she feel an intense amount of hatred towards her. But this Jayla, made her feel uneasy, like she had been standing in front of someone who ripped the stuffing out of Mr. Cuddly. Once she calmed down she turned to Kagami.</p><p>“I’m ready, utterly ready,” she sighed, taking in the beauty of her girlfriend and mentor. Kagami smiled, giving the blonde a light kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Thanks for sticking up for me… again.” With that the two continued training, their moves much more fluent than before. Evenly matched and well in their element. Max left the ice pack on the bench in case Chloé’s hand flared up.</p><p>“I gotta run,” he said, Markov following, “kick her butt Chloé!”</p><p>The two were left alone, Chloé sat next to Kagami, she held the blonde close as she placed her head on the swordswoman’s chest, hearing her heart rate speed up. After a brief rest, the two hit the showers. <br/>As they undressed, they admired each other’s bodies. If Kagami wasn’t red enough before she was practically scarlet once she saw the blonde in naught but her skin. It was mutual with Chloé, she never noticed how toned the swordswoman was and her breasts were beautiful too. As they washed themselves, one couldn’t take her eyes off the other’s body. Eventually they began washing each other.</p><p>“You worked up quite a sweat,” Kagami smirked.</p><p>“Now I have to reapply all my perfume,” Chloé sulked.</p><p>“You know I don’t have to head home after this.”</p><p>“But your mom’s picking you up right?”</p><p>“She is, what of it?” Chloé noticed the troublemaking smirk on her face.</p><p>“Well I want to join you,” she huffed.</p><p>“I’d love that, oh and Chloé…”</p><p>“Yeah, what?”</p><p>“You look good with your hair down.” All the blonde could do was giggle awkwardly, her face once more completely flushed with a shade of scarlet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the two finished freshening up and getting dressed they walked out to the familiar sound of a limo pulling up. They gazed at the front door in horror. No doubt it was Tomoe, the two gasped.</p><p>“Your mom’s here!” Chloé panicked.</p><p>“No worries, leave it to me.” She walked towards the gym’s climbing rope, gesturing Chloé to follow. Although bewildered, the blonde complied. She watched as Kagami began climbing, it was like watching a monkey, she was so fast. Once she grabbed the ceiling girder, she made her way towards the window.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?! You’re gonna break your neck!” Kagami giggled at the blonde’s show of concern.</p><p>“Adrien and I did this a few times when we wanted to get out of being picked up.” Chloé cocked a brow, for some reason she felt the need to ask as she began climbing the rope. Once she got to the top, she crawled along the same ceiling beam to the window.</p><p>“Did you and Adrikins ever…?” She asked the swordswoman hesitantly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Not even when…?”</p><p>“He’s my friend, that’s all,” Kagami insisted. “What about you two?” She wondered as they climbed out the window to the rooftop. Chloé sunk her head, thinking about all who had rejected her in her life.</p><p>“Adrien is…” She corrected herself, thinking about Marinette and now Kagami, who was right there. “Adrien… Adrien was all I had,” she admitted, doing her best to hold back tears. Kagami patted the blonde on the back.</p><p>“All you had?”</p><p>“Until I met you, he was the only one who was there for me. Well, then there’s Marinette, but she’s only doing it for him and I know it!” Kagami didn’t sound convinced that the last part was true.</p><p>“And you’re certain of that?” She wondered.</p><p>“I didn’t have anyone until I met him, maybe that’s why I felt so strongly towards him. When he threatened to end our friendship I couldn’t stop crying. At least you’re allowed to be friends with people, my parents only let me be friends with the sons and daughters of those close to them.” Kagami took a step back, it was clear Chloé’s parents never once took the time to make sure how she felt, never took the time to let her feel loved. The answer to that was clear: they never actually cared about her, they cared about if she pleased them or not. Kagami had to carry this burden throughout her life, though with Chloé, it was both her parents doing the burdening rather than just one.</p><p>“At least your mom lets you out of the house when you want,” she noted.</p><p>“Is that why you wanted to sneak off? On this filthy rooftop? Well we’re out what now?” Kagami took a minute to observe her surroundings.</p><p>“I have no idea how we’re gonna get down,” she sheepishly answered. But off in the distance they witnessed Mr. Pigeon being defeated once again, at this rate it was like taking candy from a baby and speak of the devil, Gigantitan had come back too! Seems Hawk Moth felt the need to create more than one akuma. “I got it, once one of them comes toward us we’ll get them to get us down!”</p><p>And right on cue Ladybug came over, having split up with Cat Noir before they transformed back.</p><p>“Hey, Ladybug,” Kagami asked. “Do you think you could get us off this roof? It’s a long story as to how we got up here, but still.”</p><p>Ladybug examined the two, Kagami looked hopeful and happy to see her, but Chloé who clearly was still not on the best of terms with the spotted heroine shot her a pout. Nonetheless, she gazed upon them with a smile.</p><p>“Sure thing, girls.”</p><p>Kagami was the first to be let down, whilst she sheepishly let Chloé down. She was uncharacteristically silent around her, not even bothering to look at her. Deep down she felt ashamed for what she did, but her pride would not allow her to show it, much less around Kagami.</p><p>“Thanks, Ladybug,” the swordswoman said cheerfully.</p><p>“Whatever,” the blonde finally replied.</p><p>“Take care you two, bug out.” Kagami noticed the blonde’s unamused expression.</p><p>“Did something happen between you two?” She asked with concern.</p><p>“Nothing happened,” Chloé seethed. Kagami placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder.</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything right?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to talk about it! Now c’mon, let’s go!” The two girls went to where else? Marinette’s to hide out. Kagami felt bad for taking advantage of Marinette like this, whilst Chloé just plain didn’t wanna be there. It’s not like Marinette minded very much though, she had to keep her own secrets too.</p><p>Tomoe did come around to see if Kagami was at Marinette’s, she knew the two were friends so it’d be one of the first places she’d look. The designer was able to come up with some outrageous lie to get the blind lady away. It was definitely worth it though, Marinette noticed how much they’ve changed. Kagami was definitely better adjusted and from what Max told her, Chloé was much less hostile though still quite cranky. Whatever they were doing definitely worked. Suddenly, a dark thought hit Kagami once more.</p><p>“So hey, Chlo,” the swordswoman spoke.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You know I have faith in you right?”</p><p>“Of course you do, once that match comes up I’m gonna wipe the floor with her!” The blonde was confident in her training. As far as she knew as long as Kagami was the one training her, she’d be a shoe-in.</p><p>Marinette brought up more sweets, of course they had to look stylish. Everytime she bakes, she has to make some kind of grandeur out of it. Guess it beat hiding out at some one-star restaurant. The way Chloé saw it, if she had a talent might as well utilize it. She knew the only reason Marinette was helping them was because of Kagami, it had to be. She certainly wasn’t doing it for her, not that she wanted help from someone like her. Letting Kagami in was hard enough and letting Max be her friend just made it even more difficult, letting Marinette in would be the end of it for her.</p><p>So many people were behind her for her match with Jayla, probably because they were looking forward to seeing her annihilate Chloé, like she’d ever let that happen. </p><p>“You really think everyone’s against you don’t you, Chlo?” Kagami asked her girlfriend.</p><p>“They have no reason to support me!”</p><p>Kagami was used to this, stubborn Chloé putting up a front. She always hides her emotions. It was clear she was having doubts about the outcome, let alone the aftermath, but there was no way she would ever admit that. The swordswoman placed her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>“I have no doubt that you won’t go down without a fight.”</p><p>A smug smirk worked its way onto Chloé’s face, savoring her girlfriend’s praise. The two finished their sweets, Tomoe was gonna give her daughter hell for this, but Kagami didn’t care. Being with the girl she loved mattered more than what her overbearing mom thought. She gets akumatized? Fine, it’s her own damn fault for being a hard ass. Thanks to Chloé, she was really beginning to hate her.</p><p>The two ended up walking home. Kagami stared up at her house, knowing what was coming the second she walked through that door. Chloé simply pat her on the back, nudging her to face it.</p><p>“Give her hell,” she whispered in the swordswoman’s ear. They parted and Kagami walked into, what else? Tomoe’s usual angry face. Of course she’d be mad that her daughter deserted her.</p><p>“Kagami, you’re late! You disobeyed me and ran off! Again!” At first she felt frightened, like she was looking a demon straight in the face. But then she willed herself to snap back, if Chloé had faith in her there was no reason why she couldn’t stand up to her mom. She took a deep breath, staring her mother directly in the face.</p><p>“Mom! I’m not a kid anymore, I want to do things with my friends! What’s the point in making an impression in this city if I don’t even get to explore it?!” Naturally Tomoe took a step back, she definitely wasn’t used to her daughter talking to her like that, in her mind it was completely uncalled for. She reasserted her stance and cleared her throat.</p><p>“So you think you can just wander off whenever you please?!”</p><p>“Yes… I do mother,” Kagami snarled. Tomoe turned her back to the swordswoman.</p><p>“Very well,” she uttered. Kagami was shaking, she expected her mother to become stern with her, but instead she didn’t utter another word. No, it couldn’t have worked this well, could it? She approached her hesitantly.</p><p>“Look mom I--” but she simply held a hand to her daughter, silencing her.</p><p>“As far as I can see, you’re grounded,” she said calmly, frightening her daughter.</p><p>“But mother, Chloé’s match with Jayla is tomorrow!” Kagami pleaded.</p><p>“Oh, so now it’s mother again?”</p><p>“Mom, I want to see that match! If I don’t, all my work training her will have been for nothing!”</p><p>“What’s stopping you my daughter? You said you want to do things with your friends.”</p><p>“But you said--”</p><p>“I said as far as I can see didn’t I?”</p><p>“But mother, you’re blind,” Kagami’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape when she realized what her mother meant. Clearly she had a tough time allowing Kagami to do as she pleased, as far as her relationship with Chloé, she was unaware of that. Kagami was to marry Adrien, but it was pretty clear Adrien just didn’t feel that way about her. Not that she hated spending time with him, they got along swimmingly and he had been nothing but supportive when it came to her and Chloé. Without him, Chloé would’ve likely never mustered up the confidence to go on a date with her.</p><p>“You will go to their match and I will know nothing about it.” Kagami just about lit up hearing this.</p><p>“Thanks mom!” She chirped, as it would seem, her time around Chloé is causing her to drop formalities. Even now, Chloé standing up to Jayla made Kagami’s heart race. She’d often replay that moment in her head.</p><p>“I don’t care, I’m not gonna let her talk to you like that.”</p><p>Those words replayed in her head, over and over. The words that cemented her appreciation for the blonde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord</a> to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>